Suspendido
by Latsin
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió M.O.M al suspender al agente Mystery? ¿Cómo se sintió Martín mismo? Toma lugar al principio de El portal al submundo.


NA: Algo que me rondaba por la mente… Lo sé, no es genial, pero… ya qué. ¿Qué pensaban M.O.M y Martín cuando ella lo suspendió en el episodio 'portal al submundo'? Lo que yo creo que sucedió.

_Itálicas son los pensamientos de M.O.M._

_**Itálicas y negritas son los de Martín.**_

NA2: El diálogo puede estar un poco cambiado, porque esto lo escribí sin referencias, y en inglés y ahora lo estoy traduciendo. Así que, vivirán con eso, cuídense de los ositos de felpa y sigan leyendo…

Derechos de autor: Yo no soy la dueña de Martín Mystery, los propietarios son Marathon y Alfredo Castelli (creo). Y (por desgracia) yo no gano nada de dinero por esto.

En el momento en el que M.O.M entró a su oficina y vio la condición de la misma, y el causante del desastre, gruñó por lo bajo. No lo suficientemente alto como para que Martín lo oyera, por supuesto, pero Java sí lo hizo y volteó. Quien lo recibió fue su jefa, actualmente muy enojada.

-Oh-oh.- Dijo.

_Como si eso lo describiera. Esto está fuera del rango de oh-oh._

-Oh-oh ni siquiera empieza a cubrirlo.- dijo M.O.M al fin. Martín, al haber notado que ella se encontraba ahí, se acercó a ella, rascándose la nuca en un gesto que pretendía decir "Fue un accidente" y riendo nerviosamente.

_Oh, no, Martín, de esta no te salvas. _Cada pensamiento traía consigo una ola de enojo, que empezaba a acumularse. _¿Por qué nunca aprende? ¿Y cómo es que cada vez que entra a mi oficina se las arregla para arruinar algo? _Entonces M.O.M explotó.

-¡Martín Mystery, esto es la última gota! ¡Tu comportamiento debe cambiar de inmediato! ¡_**Maldita sea, me va a matar! **_Pensó Martín.

M.O.M apretó los puños, aún enojada. Estaba cerca de explotar de nuevo. Hasta que Martín habló otra vez, claro está.

-¡P-Pero… fue un accidente!- _Débil defensa. _Pensó ella.

-¡Eso fue lo que dijiste las últimas diez veces que destruiste mi oficina! ¡Es tiempo de cambiar lo que haces!- le gritó a Martín. Y con esa frase, se fue la mayor parte de su enojo. _**Diablos, sé que no soy la persona más cuidadosa del mundo, pero eso no le da derecho a gritarme así. **_

.Bien, ¿Quieres que cambie? Cambiaré.- dijo Martín. Ella suspiró. _Un poco de paz, al fin…_

-Me alegra oírlo.- Y en verdad, la alegraba. Para ella, ese "Cambiaré" habría sido más que suficiente. Hasta que, como siempre, Martín tuvo que abrir su bocaza.

-Cambiaré la forma en que siempre estoy cuando me llamas,-_ Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-_ cambiaré la forma en que siempre resuelvo mis casos,- _Tiene un complejo de ego, este chico_.-cambiaré la forma en que salvo al mundo más veces de las que Java olvida cambiarse la camisa.- M.O.M volteó a ver a Java, y vio que, como ella creía, el cavernícola ni se había inmutado por el comentario. Y, en lo que a Martín refería…

-Bueno, si esa es la actitud que vas a tener, te sugiero que reevalúes las cosas durante tus dos semanas de suspensión.- Y M.O.M salió de la oficina. _**Mejor muerto… **_pensó Martín, y bajó la cabeza. _**¿Por qué tuve que hablar? ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer callado por una sola vez? Ahora me gané dos semanas de puro aburrimiento…**_

Dos horas después, Martín veía el video de lo que había sucedido en la oficina.

-¡Suspensión!

Y cuando Martín rebobinó la cinta, escuchó otra vez,

-¡Suspensión!- Él repitió esa parte una, dos, tres veces, y tantas más, que perdió la cuenta. _**Tal vez, debería mantener mi curiosidad guardada y mejor preguntar… Tal vez debería no hacer nada y escuchar nada más., luego irme…**_

Mientras, en su recién ordenada oficina, M.O.M estaba sentada frente su computadora. Hacía exactamente lo mismo que el agente suspendido, pero apenas prestaba atención a la cinta. _Puede ser que haya sido demasiado dura con él. Es un buen agente, no puedo culparlo por ser curioso… Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí puedo, pero no puedo suspenderlo por eso… Trabajar aquí es lo que más le gusta hacer… Genial, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de esto…_

Justo entonces, sonó la alarma que ella había puesto esa mañana. De hecho, había dejado su oficina esa tarde para empacar. Había una misión en el Tíbet que ella debía completar tan pronto como fuera posible. M.O.M presionó un botón en su teclado y esperó. Pronto, Billy llegó a su oficina, junto con un zumbido proveniente de su máquina voladora.

-¿Qué sucede, M.O.M?

-Billy, me voy de vacaciones.

-¡Eso es genial, M.O.M! ¿Adónde te vas?

-A Jamaica.- M.O.M mintió. La misión era peligrosa, así que ella prefería dejar a Billy fuera del asunto. –Tengo un favor que pedirte.- le dijo.

-Claro, ¿qué es?-

M.O.M dudó por un segundo antes de decir, -Quiero que tú te hagas cargo aquí mientras no estoy.

-Eh… está bien, me alegra poder ayudar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?- Billy preguntó, algo inseguro.

-Salgo de aquí en quince minutos, y regreso en tres días.- _Sólo espero que eso sea suficiente tiempo._

-Uh… Está bien. Diviértete.- Dijo Billy, y se fue.

M.O.M se sentó de nuevo a mirar la cinta.

-¡Suspensión!- M.O.M hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono con el que lo había dicho. Había sido un poco duro. _Lo siento, Martín, pero esto tendrá que esperar._

Presionó otro botón y tecleó una contraseña, lo cual le abrió la puerta a su cuarto. M.O.M entró para sacar una mochila y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando cruzó de regreso a la oficina, escuchó una palabra y miró con odio a la fuente.

-¡Suspensión!- Ella suspiró y fue a apagar la computadora. Pasó después por el cuarto de Billy y le dio la llave a su oficina, y luego salió del centro.

De vuelta en el cuarto de Martín, éste estaba en su cama, pensando.

_**Tal vez debería ir y disculparme con M.O.M… Mi curiosidad siempre arruina todo… Tal vez debería hacerle caso y cambiar. Pero… Yo soy así, no puedo cambiar… La única solución sería… ¡Sí! Puedo comportarme en la oficina de M.O.M y así ella no se enojaría conmigo. Pero ahora mismo le debo una disculpa. Le diré que voy a ser cuidadoso. **_

Martín trató de llamar a M.O.M mediante su reloj-U, pero ella no respondió. Era casi como si no quisiera oírlo, ni siquiera para disculparse. Él intentó una vez, y otra… Y M.O.M no respondía.

_**De acuerdo, M.O.M, si no quieres oírme, jamás lo harás. No me disculparé. ¿entiendes, M.O.M? No te voy a volver a estorbar. Calma y paz para ti por un largo, largo tiempo…**_

_**Genial. ¿Y cómo exactamente voy a hacer eso? **_Pensó Martín. No tenía ni la menor idea.

FIN. En esto me tardé como una hora, así que… Ya ven aquí.


End file.
